The present invention comprises a Lavandula, botanically known as Lavandula angustifolia, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘LAAZ0001’.
‘LAAZ0001’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has violet-blue flowers, an early season flowering response, individual flowers stay open all day and plant continuously flowers through the entire summer season.
‘LAAZ0001’ originates from a self-pollination made in August 2005 in a controlled breeding program in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘G3012-13’ with lighter blue color, erect growth with less branching.
The resulting seeds were sown in the early spring of 2006 and ‘LAAZ0001’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in July 2006 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘LAAZ0001’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in August 2006 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.